A Darker Side of Innocence
by Lady Elimere
Summary: Max and Tess have a daughter. Dreamer friendly.
1. Default Chapter

Title:A Darker Side of Innocence  
  
Author:No1BuffyBabe@hotmail.com, Strawberries_and_Tequila@hotmail.com, Cassio_Alexas@hotmail.com, Crystalised_Tears@hotmail.com, Foxx_Thasia@hotmail.com, Star_Crossed_Lovers_Death@hotmail.com,   
  
Rating:PG- 13   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to UPN. I am merelly borrowing the characters. Except for Anabelle. I own her and her alone.  
  
Summary: Max and Liz have never met, Max and Tess are engaged (don't worry, dreamer friendly) and have a baby girl.Max is an intern at the local hospital and Liz grew up in New York, inevitably being the typical 'Bad Girl' image. Michael and Maria's relationship is confusing and at times non- existant. Isabel and Alex are uh- 'good' friends. Maria's singing career keeps her out of Roswell most of the time. Liz grew up with three out of the four dupes. Zan, Rath and Lonnie. They are all aged 20.  
Prologue  
  
Anabelle lay in her bed. She opened her mouth and shoved her fist into it.  
  
She closed her eyes for a second, then jerked them open again, refusing to let sleep claim her.  
She closed them again for a bit, just to rest.  
  
"How's my cute little niece doin'?"   
  
She jerked her eyes open as a hand shook her foot.  
Isabel leant over smiling.  
Anabelle took her fist out of her mouth and let out a little squeal as Isabel tickled her stomach.  
  
"Aren't you suppost to be sleeping?"   
  
She said as she tapped Anabelle's nose  
  
"Your father would have me for breakfast if he found out you didn't have your afternoon nap."   
  
Isabel always talked to her.  
  
'No he wouldn't .'   
  
Anabelle murmered, but it all just came out as jibberish.  
  
"What's that, Ana?"   
  
Isabel asked her.  
  
"You trying to talk?"  
  
Isabel asked hopefully.  
  
"Sorry, girl, you're much too young to be talkin' yet. But don't worry, soon enough. Now, get some sleep."  
  
She shook Anabelle's fist and left the room, but turning on the night-light and off the main light.  
  
All right, the first impression you get is Anabelle's some nut, or Isabel is. But neither is right.  
Anabelle pulled herself into a sitting position. She looked around the room.  
  
Next to her bed was a change table, it had a blue blanket with pink bunnies sitting in top of it. Her room was painted pink.  
Across from her was a chest of draws. That was plain brown wood, inside were all her clothes.  
  
Next it was the door (not too exciting) on the back of it (facing her) was a giant pink bunny, carrying a basket full of eggs one arm, and holding a large, blue, egg with pink polka dots on it.  
  
The wall to her right, held a scene.  
Her green playpen was up against a fake rainforrest, complete with monkeys.  
  
The wall to her left was painted blue, with special paint so she could put magnets on it. All her toys were on the ground in front of it.  
  
She eyed her letter blocks, scattered in a pile in front of the wall, and a devilish grin appeared on her tiny, red, lips as she held on to the side of her oversized, pink cot.  
  
'Okay, somethings better be explained first.  
Anabelle's parent's aren't from around here. And we aren't talking town, city or even country. We're talking planet.  
In 1947 a supposed 'SpaceShip' crashed in Roswell New Mexico, the Government covered it up and said it was a weather balloon. What they were hiding, was that four 'aliens' were found.  
Two dead, two alive. The two alive were experimented on, till one escaped, and the other's whereabouts is unknown.  
  
The one that escaped, Nasedo, had hidden four pod in a large rock (mountain, hill, whatever you want to call it) containing four babies.  
  
Aliens are not little green men. In fact, I could find that highly offensive!  
They look like normal human beings, only they have powers and are more intellegent.  
  
Anyway, after an amount of years, the pods broke open, and they came out looking like any 6 year old.  
My father was second last to come out, my aunt was after my 'uncle' who was first. My mother had to stay in a little longer.  
  
They said my aunt reached out her hand for him, but he wouldn't take it, he wanted to stay with my mother who was still in the pod.  
Meanwhile, my 'uncle' had gone out and wandered around and fell asleep at the bottom of the rock.  
  
My father and aunt looked around their pods for a while, then my aunt decided to look in her pod, and found there was a backroom behind it. My father and aunt went into the room, and found what was called The Granolith. For some unknown reason, they all knew this.  
  
When they left the room, my mother was about to leave the chamber.  
They all (the three) walked into the desert and found my 'uncle'.  
They lay sleeping for a while, but my father and aunt woke first and went for a walk, they saw headlights and were taken to the orphanage where Mr and Mrs Evans adopted them.  
  
My 'uncle' was found next and taken in by Hank Whitmore, who hurt him, at age 17 he became independent.  
  
My mother was last. Nasedo found her and has disguised himself as Ed Harding.  
They all lived in Roswell, but didn't meet again until they were in third grade.  
  
Anyway, my father and mother found out they were married on their home planet, and led it.  
Being the good man he was, my father took hold of his destiny and has been with my mother since they were 16. They're now 20, just out of college. Well, he is anyway. This was how I was born.  
  
Oh yeah, Nasedo was killed by a skin, they're also alien's, but enemy's to the Antarian's (our homes people).'  
  
Anabelle looked at the blocks and lay back down, still looking at them as they began to float in the air.  
She moved them around a little so they spelt out a name she knew as well as her own.  
  
Anabelle let out a childish giggle as she read the name she had spelled out. Liz Parker...  
  
TBC...  
  
Part 1  
  
Zan leant over as she bent down having a coughing fit.  
  
"Hey,"   
  
He laughed.   
  
"Be careful there. Choking isn't permitted in the premises."   
  
He slapped her on the back as she stopped, now breathing hard.  
  
"Get f***ed, Zan."   
  
Liz snapped walking off.  
  
"Hey don't get so testy."   
  
He put his hands up in defence. She turned around to face him again.  
  
"I'm not the one who suggested we change guys!"   
  
She spat.  
  
"Yeah well, neither am I!"  
  
He threw back. They looked at eachother feircly.  
  
"Chill out guys. It's not the end of the world."   
  
Rath said, taking in a breath of the cigerette he was holding.   
They turned to him.  
Liz walked feircly over to Rath and picked him up, by his collar, from the worn out couch he was sitting on.  
  
"Your lucky we don't beat the crap out of you!"  
  
"What did I do?"   
  
He said trying to wriggle out of her grasp.  
  
"Your the one that said we change guys! Your the one that said we could get better stuff! And your the one that chose the guy that didn't give us better stuff, but gave us the fake stuff! So your the one that got me sick!"  
  
They heard a snicker in the background. Liz whipped her head round to see Lonnie, leaning on one of the sewer walls, they were currently living in.  
  
"What?!"   
  
She said in the same tone as which she was talking to Rath in.  
Lonnie snickered again.  
  
"Oh nothing,"   
  
She started to walk to Zan's side.  
  
"It's just seeing a tiny, skimpy Liz Parker threatening and holding a tough, built Rath, by his collar looks kind of funny."   
  
Zan looked at them as well and snickered.  
  
That made Liz angrier.  
  
She let go of Rath and made a mad dash for Lonnie, but was overcome by nausea and leant over to throw up.  
  
"Gross."  
  
Zan sighed and walked to his bed- well, actually, just a mattress with some blankets, but still.  
He picked up a handkerchief and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
She murmered and wipped her mouth.  
  
"Why don't we go see our new 'friend', hmmm?"   
  
Zan suggested. They all nodded.  
Rath straightened out his collar and walked to the ladder. Lonnie followed and pushed him out of the way when he tried to climb it.  
  
"Hey!"   
  
He protested  
  
"Ladies first."   
  
She told him as Liz climbed up after her.  
Rath looked around.  
  
"I don't see any?"   
  
He smirked.  
  
"Jerk."   
  
Lonnie yelled from the surface .  
Rath started to climb and was pratically on top of Liz.  
  
"Hmmmm..."   
  
He murmered as he slid his hand up her leg, so that when he stopped it, it was resting on her lower buttocks.  
Liz reacted quickly and elbowed him in the chin, then spun round and punched him hard in the face, and, as he hit the floor, she continued to climb.  
Zan openly laughed and climbed the ladder.  
  
"Serves you right, man."  
Lonnie helped Liz and Zan out of the hole and let Rath climb out by himself.  
  
"Thanks for your help."   
  
He mumbled, but loud enough so that Lonnie could hear.  
  
"Awwww, poor baby."   
  
She patted his head and laughed. Zan and Liz shook their heads.  
  
They walked three blocks and came to a closed up book store.  
  
As the four walked round to the back of the store, you could tell they had a purpose. They walked with so much determination, you could have sworn they were on a mission.  
  
Zan and Liz were side by side, leading them.  
Rath was next to Zan and slightly behind, Lonnie was the same for Liz's right side.  
  
"Hey Robbie,"   
  
Zan said as he swung the door open, making it slam against the wall and swing back.  
Zan held out his hand to stop it from hitting them as they entered the small room.  
  
"Now now, I'm sure we can work something out ."   
  
Robbie said standing up from his desk and backing up against the wall.  
  
Lonnie smirked. They looked at her.  
  
"He sounds,"   
  
She looked him over.   
  
And looks, like that scared little puppy last year. You know, right after I picked up the knife and..."   
  
She put her hand out, palm up, indicating the puppy, and made a fist with the other for the knife.  
She wacked her fist against her open palm, saying that 'she stabbed it' and dragged it from the bottom of her palm to the tips of her finger, saying that 'she sliced it open.  
  
The three nodded their heads as realisation dawned on them.  
  
"Now, back to the problem at hand..."   
  
Rath suggested. Liz half smiled.  
  
"How 'bout we teach our 'friend' a lesson in what happens if you rip us off."   
  
The floor looked at each other, then at their con- artist 'friend'.  
  
"Seems like a good idea."   
  
Zan finalised as they moved towards him.  
  
Liz turned around, closed the door and locked it.  
  
From out in the street, all you could hear was Robbie saying 'come on, guys, you wouln't hurt your old friend now, would you?"  
  
*********  
  
TBC...  
  
Part 2  
  
Max sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he sat down on the couch.  
He had just come home from the hospital and just wanted to rest.  
He glanced at the clock as he rested his head against the back of the couch. It read 2:15.  
He groaned as he heard the front door close.  
"Hi Max!" He heard Tess say brightly as she entered the room.  
He groaned again.  
"Pooooor Maxyyyy." She said when she came into Max's sight.  
She had walked round so she was standing in front of him.  
"Hard day?" She said, kneeling in front of him. She crept closer so she was right between his legs.  
He still had his head back. Tess started rubbing his inner thighs. He groaned angrily.  
"Not now, Tess." He pushed her hands away, stood up and strode down the hall.  
Tess sat there stunned as she heard the door slam.  
She sighed and got up.  
"Max? Honey, what's wrong?" She headed towards the bedroom but heard the phone rong. She sighed in frustration and went into the kitchen and answered it.  
"Hello?" She sighed.  
"Hi, Tess." A voice said brightly.  
"Kyle!" She hissed at him through grinted teeth.  
"What the hell do you want?!" She asked in the same tone.  
"Oh geez if your gonna snap at me..." Tess took a breath.  
"No, I'm sorry. Max is just in a foul mood." She told him, calming herself down.  
"How many times do I have to tell you Tess, love; Evans isn't good for you, get rid of him, and get your sad but to my house." Kyle laughed a little.  
"Kyle," She warned."Don't push it."  
"I know, I know. Your together because of this whole destiny thing. I know the drill, Tess. How do you think your fiances' gonna feel when he finds out you've been screwing me?" Kyle said exaperated.  
TBC... 


	2. Chapter 3

Part 3  
  
"Well he aint gonna find out will he, Buddah Boy?"  
  
Kyle sighed at the remark.  
  
"Will he?" The other end of the phone was silent.  
"Fine." She sighed. "If a certain Kyle Valenti doesn't want to keep having-"  
"All right! He won't find out from me, I swear."   
  
Tess brightened.  
  
"Thanks! I gotta go, Anabelle's screaming again. Love you."  
  
Tess sighed at the sound of the crying eleven month old child.  
  
"Me too. Bye."  
  
Tess hung up.  
  
"All right, all right, already. I'm coming." She cried as she headed for the nursery.  
She opened the door, Max was already there, holding the crying child. A worried look on his face.  
  
"Tess, go get a warm, wet washcloth."  
"What...?"  
  
Then she spotted the mess in the crib. Anabelle had thrown up. Blood! in the mess as well.  
  
"Oh my poor baby." She cooed, coming toward Max and Anabelle.  
  
"Tess just get the cloth." He told her angrily, as Anabelle began crying harder at the sight of her mother.  
Tess looked hurt and left the room.  
Max patted the back of his daughter  
He walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone. He pressed the speed dial number for 'Alex and Izzy'. It rang a few times before a groggy Alex answered.  
  
"Hel...lo?" He yawned.  
  
"Hey Alex, is Izzy there?" He rushed.  
  
"(Yawn) Hold on...(a pause for a minute) She's still asleep. Can I help you with something?"  
  
"Actually I need Isabel. Can you wake her up, it's about Ana?"  
  
"Oh my god, what's wrong with Ana?" Alex said suddenly awake.  
  
"She-" Max was cut off when he heard Isabel shout at Alex, 'What's wrong with Anabelle?'  
  
"Hold on here she-"  
  
"Max, what's worong with her?!"  
  
"Iz." He heard Alex say in the background.  
  
"Izzy what has Anabelle had to eat today?"  
  
"Um... I can't remember, what's wrong with her?"   
  
He sighed. "She threw up blood. Izzy I need to know what she ate?!"  
  
"That jar of apple stuff," Isabel said after an audible gasp. "We went to the park, she had a chocolate ice- cream from Alex's friend's shop, um, we went to the crashdown, she had a martian shake, then we went back to you place, where mum came over, she gave us some pie, which is in the fridge, we went to lunch with mum, she had... uh... the... uh... oh yeah, the kid's fish special and a chocolate milkshake."  
  
Max sighed and rubbed his eyes. That didn't really help.  
  
"Oh yeah, and she had a snack when I dropped her off, I think it was some strawberries that Tess gave her. Strawberries!!" Isabel justed realised.  
  
"Tess!! You gave Ana strawberries!! You know she's alergic!" Tess handed him the towl which he snatched from her hand.  
  
"I- I'm sorry, I forgot." She tried.  
  
"You forgot! Bye Izzy." He murmered into the phone and hung up.  
  
"She's your daughter Tess! How could you forget?!"  
  
"I just did! It's not like your the one looking after her 24'7!"  
  
"Well neither are you! What would've happened if I wasn't here till later! She might have died! Where are you all day, you don't work?"  
  
"Hey, I didn't choose to live on this stupid planet. You chose that! I had no say in the matter. And it's not like I had any choice in whether I had to carry her around for two full years. I just went along with it because I didn't have a choice or warning. And because I care about you!!" She shouted in exhaustion and collapsed on the couch crying.  
  
Max shut his mouth and sat next to her, then healed Anabelle and she stopped crying.  
  
"I'm sorry." Max apologised. He put his arm around her, making sure not to drop his daughter, and pulled Tess towards him.  
  
"I had no idea you felt this way. You know if there were any way we could go to Antar..." He trailed off, telling her sympathetically  
  
"I know, Max, and I'm sorry too. It's just, I want to go home." She sobbed.  
  
"And so do I. But for now this..." He indicated around them.  
"This, is home."  
  
TBC... 


End file.
